Martin Mystery Screwup
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: I am taking over ImmortalWolfLovers story Martin Mystery MY way THE TRUTH. Hope you enjoy it since the first chapter or two will most likely be the same until I do my own thing with it since she only posted two chapters...AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Martin Mystery Remix MY way**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and I am taking over this story for ImmortalWolfLover)**

The head of a paranormal agency known only as 'The Center' sat at her desk waiting for the arrival of some of her best, and secretly favorite, agents thinking over what she had been told just a few short hours ago with her head in her hands.

 _Flash back_

 _"Are these results 100% accurate?" The head of the center, M.O.M., asks holding up a thin manila folder with one hand while massaging her forehead with the other._

 _"Yes. I wouldn't have brought this to your attention if I didn't confirm that it was 100% correct first. There is no doubt about it. He is your son." The doctor said gently, being there when the head of the center found out she was pregnant and went into labor he knew how badly her newborn sons' kidnapping and presumed death had hurt the dark haired woman._

 _"Thank you for informing me of this development. This is now classified information and you are dismissed." M.O.M. said closing the folder and stamping it with a large red 'Classified' stamp. The doctor nodded and took the folder before taking his leave, leaving the green eyed woman to stew over her thoughts towards a certain blond agent._

 _End Flashback_

 _'It isn't true. It can't be. He has a sister who is around the same age as him and I would know if I had had a set of fraternal twins and I didn't. There must be a mistake. There just_ _has_ _to be.'_ M.O.M. thought rising her head and putting her arms in her lap when the door to her office opened to admit Billy, Java, Diana, and the one her thoughts were centered on, Martin into her office. It appeared that Martin and Diana were caught up in another of their arguments while Billy and Java were betting on which of the two teens would win this time. M.O.M. was thankful that their bickering and betting meant that none of them noticed how she looked slightly different than usual, her black hair slightly messed up and her usually lavender eyes with a slight dap of blue in them.

"You didn't have to growl at and threaten that guy, Martin! I was doing fine all by myself." Diana argued with her brother who had an expression of anger on his face.

"I did too have to threaten him and you weren't doing anything but staring at him and giggling like a high schooler with a crush on a supermodel. He is _not_ getting anywhere near you without me or Java or someone I trust there too." Martin argued back with another protective growl escaping his throat while M.O.M. looked amused at how protective Martin could get.

 _'If Martin really is my son he would get that from both me and his father. His father wouldn't let me go anywhere without him or at least three bodyguards, especially when I had gotten pregnant. It's a shame he never got to meet his son because of that damn Gastromo. Wait! What am I talking about?! Just because a small glitch in the medical system said that Martin is my son doesn't make him automatically my son. He has a sister and I never had a baby girl only a son.'_ M.O.M. thought shaking her head slightly to get rid of that line of thoughts, her eyes gaining a deeper blue color.

"Why are you so overprotective?! You act like I'm going to be killed if you or Java aren't around!" Diana complained/argued with her blond brother.

"Because I'm your older brother and you probably would get into a lot of trouble at the very least, especially on missions where you keep getting kidnapped need I remind you, if me or Java or even Billy didn't help you." Martin argued right back, his hair beginning to take on a reddish hue at the tips which caused M.O.M.s eyes to widen slightly.

 _'Shit! There's almost no doubt about it now. Only a member of my family is able to change their appearance subconsciously and based on their mood like that. But that doesn't mean that he's my_ son _he could be my nephew or something like that and what about Diana? At her anger level her hair should have turned blood red already but maybe she learned how to control it just like I did or maybe she was born without it.'_ M.O.M thought her eyes going from a lavender-blue mix to a lavender-hazel mix in her surprise.

"Uhhh! You're only a month older than me and you're adopted! You think just cause your real dad's dead and your mom abandoned you that everyone else is going to end up like that too!" Diana screamed in frustration before slapping her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and her face filled with a look of shock and horror. Martin, who had opened his mouth to say something else, snapped his mouth closed as his hair lost its red hue and turned blue at the tips instead and his eyes turned a mixture of blue and black. Everything and everyone in the office seemed to stop.

"Oh my god Martin. I'm so sorr-"Diana began to apologize only to be cut off.

"Save it Diana. We have a mission to complete." Martin cut off his eyes and voice dead as he turned to look at M.O.M., not even paying any attention to the cool looking gadgets on said womans desk that he would have normally been toying around with by now.

 _'Adopted? Dead? Abandoned? How did I not know this? He must really be my son but I never abandoned him. He was kidnapped! I must not kill Diana. I must not kill Diana. But the look in his eyes. They look so dead and defeated. I must not kill Diana…as long as there are witnesses. I'll kill her later when no one is around. For now, my deadliest glare will have to suffice as well as some sharp words later. That will do till I can kill her or maim her at the very least.'_ M.O.M. thought glaring icily at Diana, who flinched away from the glare, as she informed the team of their mission at the Caribbean Resort where vacationers were disappearing. Needless to say the dark haired woman was more than a little concerned when Martin didn't destroy anything in her office or spout out one of his insane theories that were almost always close to the truth, if not right on the head or so far off the wall that there wasn't a wall left in sight.

"Martin stay behind for a moment." M.O.M. called to the agent when he was about to walk through the portal to go to the Caribbean island.

"Are you alright, Martin?" M.O.M. asks worriedly once Java and Diana were through the portal and Billy had zoomed out of the office to go do something or another.

"I'm fine. What Diana said just kinda struck a nerve is all." Martin said with his usual goofy smile while the center head looked a little angry and glared at the portal that the brown haired teen had vanished through.

"I know that that isn't all because you have been acting differently for well over three weeks and, to be frank, I'm getting worried about you. You haven't destroyed or messed with anything in my office in those three weeks and that alone is so out of character for you that it has me concerned. I'll let you get to the mission now but please do me a favor and remember one thing at least." M.O.M. said showing motherly worry behind her professional worry as she wrote something on a small piece of paper she pulled out of a desk drawer before handing it to Martin.

"If you ever need anything, whether it is help on a mission, help with your homework, or even if you just need someone to talk to, please remember that you can always reach me on that number, even if you can't reach me on the U-Watch. I don't want to see you hurt or in pain Martin so please call if you ever need anything." M.O.M. said, almost pleaded really, as she stood, walked around the desk, and stopped in front of the shocked blond teen before giving him a motherly peck on the forehead.

"Now I've held you up long enough. Get to your mission and I'll be waiting to hear how well you and those two have done in completing it." M.O.M. said smiling at the blond softly while said blond shakily stood from the chair and hesitated for a second before giving M.O.M. a quick hug and smile.

"Thanks M.O.M." Martin whispered into her ear during the hug before quickly letting go and walking towards the portal.

"Martin?" M.O.M. asks making the blond bo- ' _no, not a boy my baby is a full grown man now.'_ M.O.M. mentally corrected herself- look at her over his shoulder.

"You're welcome. Now get out of my office you menace." M.O.M. said with a smile to let him know she was joking with him, and boy that alone would have given every agent other than him a heart attack before they checked to see if she was possessed, and she was rewarded by him turning and giving a mock salute, which she promptly returned which would have sent everyone else into cardiac arrest at the least, before he laughed as he jumped through the portal to complete the mission, not knowing that this was just the beginning of M.O.M.s motherly feelings coming to the forefront and that his ideas and thoughts on the dark haired woman were about to slowly change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Martin Mystery Remix MY way**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It had been a few months since M.O.M. had found out that Martin was her son and she slowly but surely let her maternal instincts come to the surface around the blond teen. She was sitting in her office and thinking over how she was now in a somewhat mother/son relationship with her son, who still didn't know about their true relationship, when her U-watch beeped and Martins face appeared on it.

"Yes Martin, is everything alright?" M.O.M. asked quickly with an undercurrent of worry in her voice. Martin looked slightly sheepish and more than a little nervous over the small screen which made M.O.M.s worry increase tenfold.

"Everything's fine M.O.M. I-I was just wondering if you would come to the art fair at Torrington today? I-I understand if you're too busy to come but I thought I should at least invite you in case you can come." Martin said as quickly as he could which shocked M.O.M. for a minute before she smiled slightly at the blond.

"If I can get away I will come straight there, Martin. Billy mentioned that you were in the art fair and Diana was in the science fair. Billy also mentioned something about you doing something with music so I will try my best to get there okay?" M.O.M. said smiling softly at the screen when Martins face lit up like a five year olds in a candy store with a credit card that had no limit.

"Okay! Thanks M.O.M." Martin said before hanging up after M.O.M. said 'good bye' as well. M.O.M. immediately started finishing up her paper work so as to get to the fair in time for Diana's award, cause she just knew that the brunette was going to win at least second place in the science fair.

 **Meanwhile at Torrington Academy a few minutes later.**

"Where have you been Martin? Diana needs your support." Gerald Mystery said when Martin slipped away from the art side of the fair and into the science one.

"Has Diana won a prize yet or am I just in time, Martin?" M.O.M.s voice asks from just behind the blond men.

"You're just in time. Nice outfit by the way." Martin said turning and giving M.O.M. a small hug with a wide grin on his face as he looked over her black blouse with a red flora pattern on the hem and loose blue jeans with green vine like designs going up the legs.

"Thank you, Martin. Now what's this I heard about you being in the art fair and something about music from Billy?" M.O.M. asks with a teasing grin as she looked at Martin with something resembling pride.

"I was just at the art fair and I want to show you both something in a little bit, want to see?" Martin asks looking back and forth between Gerald and M.O.M. nervously.

"Glad to see you're finally getting some culture. Alright, I'll go." Gerald said with a slight smile on his face while M.O.M. frowned at him for his remark about culture before smiling at Martin again.

"Of course. I'm only here because you invited me and I heard you and Diana were in it." M.O.M. said as Diana's name was called as the first place winner. M.O.M. clapped along with Gerald while Martin cheered and whooped for his step-sister.

"Did Martin get in trouble again?" Diana asks spotting M.O.M. beside her brother and hoping the woman wasn't there for her. About a month after the disappearing Tourists mystery M.O.M. had made combat lessons for the two teens and one caveman mandatory…and she made herself the instructor.

Diana couldn't even last a minute against the quarter Japanese woman since she didn't know how to fight unless you count punching Martin when he didn't fight back physically as fighting. Java lasted maybe a minute and a half at the most before M.O.M. took him down, using her small frame to her advantage against the lumbering caveman who couldn't keep up with her speed. The only one who posed an actual problem for her was Martin since his fighting style was so wild and chaotic that she could barely keep up. Only experience had kept her from outright loosing at first, now though most of their spars ended in draws. Diana would swear up and down on her favorite books that M.O.M. had it out for her and 'forgot' her own strength on purpose when fighting the brown haired girl.

"Nope. I came because Martin invited me and because I heard you two were in the fair." M.O.M. said looking a little amused at Diana's assumption while Martin ushered them towards a painting that had the first place ribbon on it. M.O.M.s breath hitched in her throat when she saw the painting that she instinctively knew to be Martins. It was a beautifully done painting of M.O.M. in her center uniform and beating the crap out of who M.O.M. vaguely recognized to be Octavia with Martin, with his back to the painting helping fight the 'Ultimate Monster' in the background with Java and the mutated Diana without trying to destroy her office, where the painting was taking place, much more than it already had been. The painting had managed to show M.O.M.s anger, determination, and protectiveness through her intense green eyes that had a small bit of red near the center or the iris.

"What do you think?" Martin asks breaking M.O.M. out of her trance.

"In my opinion I believe the second place should have won. This one seems a little haphazard and sloppy and the piece of work isn't very realistic. This one however," Gerard pointed to the second place painting, "Is realistic and beautiful and very scientific in a strange way."

M.O.M. felt rage build up in her at those words. Martins' painting was amazing and was nowhere near sloppy while the second and third place paintings were nowhere near as detailed or beautiful as Martins. Martin didn't claim the painting as his own but she knew it was his work and his work alone.

"I happen to like this painting the best out of all the ones I have seen so far. It conveys a message I believe all males should learn." M.O.M. said bringing attention to her while Gerald Mystery looked slightly confused but still stood his ground despite how Martin looked at him dejectedly.

"Yes, well I don't think this deserved first place. Fourth maybe but…"

"So it didn't even place in your books?" Martin felt something inside him crack as he waited for his father's answer.

"I'm sorry son but I heard your art piece was in the competition, where is it?" Martin looked at his father, then at M.O.M., and then at Diana.

"Well? I'd like to see what my son created." M.O.M. resisted the urge to face palm. This idiot who claimed to be Martins dad couldn't even tell his 'sons' paintings from the rest.

"They must not have put it up." Martin said shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at his feet, "I need to go to the bathroom." M.O.M. was literally shaking with rage as she watched Martin as he disappeared into the crowd.

"What lesson did you think this painting was trying to convey to men, ma'am?" Gerald said completely disregarding his sons depressed behavior and hasty retreat as he turned to look at M.O.M. M.O.M. swung before Diana, who could see what was about to happen, could stop her. Everyone stopped and stared as Gerald Mystery landed on his butt with a hand on his already swelling black eye.

"I think the message Martin was trying to convey in his painting was to not piss me off!" M.O.M. said stressing Martins name and the fact that she was the pissed looking woman in his painting that had won first place but still didn't earn his so called dads praise.

"You call yourself his dad when you couldn't even figure out that it was his painting that you just admitted you didn't think even deserved an award although he won first place! Let me go Diana!" M.O.M. said loud enough for everyone gathered around to hear while she struggled against Diana who was doing her best to restrain the pissed off purple haired woman. She knew the only reason why she wasn't flat on her back or thrown across the quad was because she wasn't the target of the Center head's ire…this time.

"Not until you calm down! I understand that you're angry but we don't need police trying to arrest you for maiming my dad!" Diana said grunting with the effort of trying to hold back the much stronger woman while Java walked out of the crowd and lifted M.O.M. in the air in a bear hug so that she couldn't get to Gerald, who was looking at her in shock.

"I've barely known Martin for more than a year _(that he or anyone else knows about M.O.M. mentally added.)_ and _**I**_ could tell that it was his painting!" M.O.M. raged at the blond man who now had a very prominent black eye.

"I understand that you are rightfully angry but you have to calm down!" Diana said before seeing that this had no effect what-so-ever on the angered woman and tried a different approach.

"I don't think Martin would like it too much if he found out that you are trying to kill his dad!" Diana said making M.O.M. calm down immediately.

"Put me down Java. I'm going to go find Martin before he does anything stupid and reckless." M.O.M. ordered the caveman who set her down on her feet before she calmly walked away from the large gathering of curious teens and adults, who were merely staring after her in shock, to find Martin. Gerald stood up and looked around at everyone who was now glaring at him for how he treated Martin confused.

"What did I do?" He asked not seeing a punch coming from Diana's friend Jenny until he was flat on his back again while said female stalked off in a huff to look for the flaming haired boy.

 **A few minutes later out near the stage set up for the musical entrants.**

"I can't find Martin anywhere. He is in the musical fair so he might show up to perform." M.O.M. reported to a worried looking Diana, Java, and Jenny while her blood boiled when she saw the impassive look on Geralds face.

"Next up is Martin Mystery who will be playing the guitar and singing for us. Martin?" The announcer said making everyones heads snap to the stage in a nanosecond. Martin calmly walked onto the stage with his flame covered guitar in his hands and his face completely blank as he sat on the stool and began to strum his guitar. Everyone immediately noticed that his hair was bluer than blond right now as was his eyes.

"Oh great. He's going to completely disappoint and embarrass me by singing some hippy song." Gerald Mystery groaned a little too loudly as he ended up flat on his back again after M.O.M. had bodily thrown him over her shoulder and kicked him in the gut. (Martin singing will be in **bold**.)

 **"If I wasn't here tomorrow**

 **Would anybody care**

 **If my time was up I'd wanna know**

 **You were happy I was there**

 **If I wasn't here tomorrow**

 **Would anyone lose sleep**

 **If I wasn't hard and hollow**

 **Then maybe you would miss me**

 **I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone**

 **Someone that I like better**

 **I can never forget**

 **So don't remind me of it forever**

 **What if I just pulled myself together**

 **Would it matter at all**

 **What if I just try not to remember**

 **Would it matter at all**

 **All the chances that have passed me by**

 **Would it matter if I gave it one more try**

 **Would it matter at all**

 **If I wasn't here tomorrow**

 **Would anybody care**

 **Still stuck inside this sorrow**

 **I've got nothing and going nowhere**

 **I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone**

 **Someone that I like better**

 **I can never forget**

 **So don't remind me of it forever**

 **What if I just pulled myself together**

 **Would it matter at all**

 **What if I just try not to remember**

 **Would it matter at all**

 **All the chances that have passed me by**

 **Would it matter if I gave it one more try**

 **Would it matter at all**

 **I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone**

 **Someone that I like better**

 **Can you help me forget**

 **Don't wanna feel like this forever, forever**

 **What if I just pulled myself together**

 **Would it matter at all**

 **What if I just try not to remember**

 **Would it matter at all**

 **All the chances that have passed me by**

 **Would it matter if I gave it one more try**

 **If I left tomorrow**

 **Would anybody care**

 **Stuck in this sorrow**

 **Going nowhere**

 **All the chances that have passed me by**

 **Would it matter if I gave it one more try**

 **Would it matter at all"**

Martin calmly walked off of the stage after he finished singing, not noticing how almost every female was crying at how sorrow filled and dead his voice sounded. M.O.M. quickly caught up with the blond just after he escaped everyone else's eyes sight and pulled him into a hug.

"I care and I would miss you. So would Diana, Jenny, Billy, and Java. You are not any of those things Martin and you have all of us here to prove it to you and to care about you. So don't ever think that no one would care ever again!" M.O.M. said not caring about how a few tears made their way down her face as she continued to hug her son, trying to convey all the thoughts and feelings she couldn't express to him right now. She just hoped that her son wouldn't do anything drastic and if he did, she wouldn't know what she would do.

She only kept from committing suicide after his disappearance at birth because there had been a chance he was still alive. If she lost him so soon after she found him and started being able to actually do her job as his mother, well she didn't think she would be able to handle it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Martin Mystery Remix MY way**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Is it just me or does M.O.M. seem more fond than angry whenever you manage to destroy her office?" Diana asks her brother as they ordered two smoothies from a restaurant they were visiting for lunch during a field trip.

"I guess but she seems the same to me." Martin said shrugging his shoulders unconcernedly while inwardly he agreed with his sister.

"Speak of the devil." Diana muttered when Martins watch beeped.

"Hey M.O.M. what's up?" Martin asks grinning at his sister when the small picture of the woman shot Diana a small glare as the two teens sat down in a deserted corner of the Dairy Queen.

"I heard that Diana. I'm calling to make sure you two have your guard up at all times. One of the mutated creatures you took down before has managed to escape and is heading your way. If you see him blast first worry about cover ups later. I'm on my way to your position now." M.O.M. said as a sound of squealing tires was heard over the small communicator as well as Billy screaming.

"This is why I don't let you drive!" Billy screamed at M.O.M. from somewhere in the background causing Martin and Diana to try and hide their snickers.

"Get over it!" M.O.M. shouted back as she turned a sharp right corner, making the motorcycle she was currently on do a wheelie. Now the two teens on the other end of the call were trying to stifle their laughter before everything and everyone seemed to stop when the door to the Dairy Queen was blasted open by one of the mutated creatures that Martin and Diana took down last week.

"Gotta go M.O.M. Big bad and ugly is already here." Martin said his face going from playful to dead serious in a nanosecond before M.O.M. nodded just as he hung up, the last thing he heard was the sound of her motorcycle speeding up.

"You go try to find Java and see if you can find anyone else that can help. I'll lead tall dark and gruesome away from here." Martin told his sister in a whisper before jumping over the back of his chair and throwing his milkshake at the back of the monsters head.

"Oi Ugly!" Martin yelled at the monster that was about to attack an elderly woman near the counter. Everyone except for Diana but including the monster turned to stare at Martin who was leaning his back against a wall casually.

"Looking for me?" Martin asks the monster with a smirk when the monster roared and tried to tackle him. Martin ducked out of the way at the last second which made the monster hit the wall face first.

"That's going to leave a mark." Martin said idly as he seemed to casually dodge the monsters swipes and attempts at attacks.

"Catch me if you can ugly." Martin challenged the monster before he took off out of the destroyed door and ran as fast as he could down the street with the monster hot on his heels. The occupants of the Dairy Queen along with everyone who saw what was going on followed the two to a large empty street near the center of the town, the news crew showing up just in time to film Martin dodge a swipe to the head and retaliate with a vicious uppercut.

"We are here live with a young teenage boy bravely fighting against some type of vicious monster with obvious experience in doing such things." The news reporter said while the camera man videotaped Martin jumping out of the way of a dangerous looking claw swipe.

"Jeez not only are you ugly, you're slow too. My step-sister is better at fighting than you are!" Martin taunted just before diving out of the way when Java came charging at the mutated monster roaring like an angry bull. Javas shoulder hit the monsters chest like area dead center and sent the monster skidding back a few feet while Diana and Jenny appeared next to Martin each holding a piece of rod or pipe like a staff.

"Get your X-Rod Martin. We'll be able to hold him back for a little while." Jenny told her boyfriend of two months who immediately nodded and grabbed his X-Rod from the U-Watch. Jenny had gotten curious about all their disappearances and followed them to the Center once…and since she was dating Martin and M.O.M. didn't want to risk hurting the blond by breaking the two up over a memory wipe…she became part of the team although she didn't have her own U-Watch like he did. Martin twirled it around experimentally for a second before promptly using it to pulvault the charging monster clear over his head.

"Ready to go gang?" Martin asks his team with a smirk while casually parrying the monsters claws with his rod. His answer came in the form of Jenny hitting the monster in the gut with her piece of pipe before jumping out of the way so that Diana could swipe its feet out from under it.

"Java smash monster that hurt Martin!" Java exclaimed as he charged the monster again but missed when said monster launched at Martin again and took the flaming haired boy by surprise.

"Look out below!" A voice the Center agents recognized as M.O.M.s yelled as a motorcycle flew off of the roof of a nearby apartment building.

"Take the wheel Billy." M.O.M. told the human looking boy that was really an alien as she jumped from the bike with her own X-Rod in hand, landing safely on both feet in between Martin and the monster with her Rod already swinging at the monsters head with amazing precision and power behind it.

"Whoa! No wonder you're the boss. I've never seen anyone do that outside of a movie before." Jenny said looking at M.O.M. wide eyed when the purplish-black haired woman sent the monster flying into the wall of an abandoned apartment building…over twenty yards away. M.O.M. snickered slightly before turning serious when the monster lunged at her only to get smacked backwards by Martins X-Rod. M.O.M. and Martin worked together to keep the monster from attacking anyone while Jenny, Java, Diana and Billy worked together to get the creature underneath a trap they had set up.

"Now gang!" Martin shouted at his friends who instantly sprang the trap but it was slightly off and would hit both the creature and Martin.

"Martin!" M.O.M. said seeing this and pushing the blond boy out of the way, only to get hit by the monsters claws and have the side of her stomach cut open, staining her white uniform a reddish-amber color.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Martin asks catching the woman whose hair was slowly turning from purple-black to a deep pink color.

"I'll be fine." M.O.M. groaned out standing with her X-Rod in hand even though her stomach was bleeding badly. She dropped the X-Rod and grabbed her side however when she took a single step forward.

"Whoa there boss lady! You're not going anywhere but the Centers Medibay. No arguments. Some of the other agents can handle clean up duty." Martin said catching the woman and throwing one of her arms around his shoulders before pressing a button on his U-Watch to open up a portal to the Center, not noticing or caring in the least about news crews broadcasting everything live across all of Canada and America where jaws were hanging down to the ground. One thing was for certain. Nothing was going to be the same ever again.


End file.
